


A Variety of Tears

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: A collection of Promnis one shots all using the same prompt, with different outcomes.





	1. Version 1: Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I received an anon message on tumblr requesting that I use the following prompt. I couldn't figure out which version to write, so I wrote 3 different versions. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt - "I'm not crying!"

* * *

Prompto bounces his foot nervously, as he listens to Noctis address the student body. He listens to him, repeating the words almost verbatim as Noctis had asked him to listen to him practice his Valedictorian speech. He’s heard it so many times, he could probably stand up there himself and give the speech. He knows it’s getting close to the end, which means they’ll be reading the names off soon of the graduates.

The audience claps politely for the end of Noctis’ speech, with the students being a little bit more enthusiastic in regards to their best student, and the Prince of Lucis. Prompto’s fingers tug on the leather cuff he wears on his right hand, a nervous habit that will probably never go away. The principal stands up, and Prompto holds out his hand so that his best friend can tap it as he heads a few rows behind him.

His foot taps a little bit more aggressively as the stage gets set up for receiving diplomas. The principal begins with the A’s, and before he knows it it’s his turn to walk up to the stage, and have his diploma handed to him. He looks out at the audience, and sees Noctis waving his hand at him, to which he smiles brightly and waves back. He does the same for him when it’s the Prince’s turn to walk up and get his diploma, the last three years feeling like an eternity to the both of them.

Graduation ends on a high note, the entire class standing up together to say one final goodbye as the principal announces they’re finished with high school. Prompto rushes out of the row to go find the one person who he knows is there for  _him_  today. The one person that should have been there for his best friend, as he’s to be his Adviser, but somehow Prompto had wound up becoming close to him in a way he still couldn’t believe is his reality.

It doesn’t take him long to find him, the large smile on his face matching the one on his own. He charges towards him, and flings himself into Ignis’ arms, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck. “Iggy!” He hugs him tight, delighted to hear him laugh as Ignis’ arms wind themselves around his body.

“Congratulations - you’re officially done with high school.” Ignis speaks softly near his ear, as he clings tight to him. “I’m so proud of you, Prompto.”

Words that shouldn’t have such a profound effect on him make him crumble like a small child. He begins to cry, as he hugs Ignis tighter, sniffling near his ear. “Thank you, Iggy.” He whispers, holding tight to him.

“Are you crying?” Ignis pulls away to look at him, but Prompto is quick to turn his head, as he shakes it back and forth.

“I’m not crying!” He wipes his eyes, a dead giveaway that yes, he is most certainly crying. But how could he not, when he hears the one phrase that he’s hardly ever heard in his life. His parents would never say such a thing to him, because they’re never around. Teachers never bothered to tell them that they were doing well. To have Ignis say he’s proud of him makes him lose it completely, as it’s the one phrase he’s longed to hear for most of his life.

Soft laughter worms its way into his ear. “Yes, you are. And it’s alright. I hope they’re at least happy tears?”

Prompto nods, keeping himself close to Ignis as they hug each other tight as the chaos of all the graduating seniors continues to carry on around them. “Thanks, Iggy.” He whispers, a few more happy tears falling. “It took a lot, but we did it.”

“You did.” A soft kiss to his cheek has him lifting his head to look up at his lover. “But now the real test begins.”

He groans, and makes a face. “Crownsguard training?”

“Crownsguard training.” Ignis nods.

“What are you guys talking about?”  Noctis join them, looking as relieved as he feels that now it’s all over. “Nothing boring, I hope?”

“We aren’t interrupting anything, are we?” Noctis’ other retainer stands next to Noctis, dressed in his military uniform. “Congrats on graduating, Prompto.” Gladio steps closer to him with his arms wide open, to which he approaches him to prepares himself for a bone-crushing hug.

“Thanks, Gladdy!” He laughs, still giddy from the end of the ceremony. He looks over at Ignis, who reaches for his hand. “What time is the graduation party?”  
  
“Not for another couple of hours.” Noctis stretches, and yawns. “Long enough for me to take a nap.”

Gladio laughs, and shakes his head. “Nope. Sorry, Your Highness, but we’ve got places to be before you can relax.”

“Prompto, save me!”

He laughs at his best friend, as he shakes his head. “No way. You guys have fun. See, this is the joy of not having parents who care about me.”

“Do you really think we’re not joining them?” Ignis looks down at him, a smirk on his face. Prompto’s smile falls, as he realizes that he’s stuck. “It won’t be too long. The King wants to congratulate the both of you.”

“Hah!” Noctis sticks his tongue out at him. “At least we’ll be together?”

“No kidding.”

Ignis leans down, and kisses him softly on the lips. “We’ll leave as soon as we can, alright? I’ve got my own little celebration planned for you.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” He looks up at him, and looks up at him with love in his eyes.

As much as he doesn’t want to do anything else before the Prince’s graduation party the requires being on his best behavior, he can’t help but smile. These four are his adopted family. Without them in his life, he’d be miserable. So if it means they have to suffer together for a few more hours before the reality sets in that high school is now over and done with, then he’ll do it.


	2. Version 2: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm not crying."

* * *

Altissia is in ruins. There is still smoke billowing up from the rubble of the buildings, but most of the fires have been put out. After making sure that Ignis is comfortable in the hotel room, Prompto leaves with Gladio to do something -  _anything_  - to get his mind off of the negative thoughts that don’t seem to have an end to them right now.

He should be happy - they survived. But others had not, and he couldn’t bring himself to grieve for those he doesn’t know personally. He can, however, grieve for the one person he never thought would ever face such a horrid calamity. Out of all of them, he always assumed that he would be the one to sustain an awful injury that couldn’t be cured with either magic, or a curative. So often he would dream before leaving on the trip with Noctis that he would not make it back alive, and yet here he is - with all of his extremities intact.

Rain begins to pelt them, as they help remove more rubble from one of the annihilated buildings. Prompto can’t deal with it any longer. “I’m going back!” He shouts to Gladio, who has a kerchief tied around his face, as he helps lift the heavier bits of rubble with his bare hands. “Gladio!”

“I heard you!” He shouts down at him, remove the makeshift mask from his face. “I can’t go back. They need my help.”

He nods his head. “I’m sure they’re both still asleep. Come back  when you can?”  

“Call me if the situation changes.”

“I will.”

Passing by more rubble, he gets back over to the Leville, and before heading upstairs helps the staff with cleaning up some of the mayhem in the hotel. Luckily, the casualties were minimal, because they had the foresight to evacuate everyone before the Nifls showed up to make a mess of an already delicate operation. But the opulence of the Leville was somewhat tarnished, but with a lot of love and elbow grease, it would return to its grandiose splendor. Not everything, nor everyone, could say the same.

He stops outside of the room that they had put Ignis in, down the hall from where the Prince is still sleeping. He thinks about going to check on Noctis first, but Noctis received the blessing of the Hydrean. He’ll be fine. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he gives it a gentle turn, and walks into the room.

“Iggy?” He calls out, trying to keep his voice at a reasonable level. “It’s me.” He adds, as if the Prince’s Adviser didn’t know who he was.

“Prompto?”

His stomach drops when he hears Ignis respond to him. That’s more than he did the last time he had announced his presence in the room. The last time he had been in here, it was silent the entire time. He scrambles to be over by the bed, where Ignis is resting on his side, his back turned towards him.

Not wanting to startle him, as the injuries that Ignis had sustained while they had been apart trying to get to the altar, he first puts his hand down on the edge of the bed, then slowly sits down. “Yeah, Iggy. It’s me.” It’s difficult for him to talk now, as he’s overcome with emotion. He didn’t think that Ignis would be awake yet, and to hear him say his name in such a broken voice - a voice he’s never heard Ignis use before, it  _hurts_.

“Is the Prince…?”

Of course the first thing that Ignis wants to know is if Noctis is okay. He should have expected it, should have realized that of  _course_  Ignis is going to want to know how the Prince is. It still doesn’t take away the sting to his heart, as he gets past his own insecurities. “He’s still asleep.” The energy has slipped from his voice, as he keeps his body turned out towards the bed next to the one that Ignis is resting on. “No one is sure when he’ll wake up.”

“I should go-”

“No.” Prompto puts his hand on Ignis’ arm, preventing the man from moving any further. “You need to keep resting yourself.”

He expects Ignis to fight him, to push him away, but he doesn’t. He falls back down onto the bed with a soft  _thud_. Prompto looks down at his face, and stares at the scarring covering all of his left eye, and out towards his temple. The doctors had left some medicine behind, hopeful that it will help the cauterized skin to heal properly. He wants to touch his face, the scars unlike anything he’s seen before. He wants to ask him what happened, but he knows that in time, Ignis will tell them.

“You’re right.” The defeat in Ignis’ voice forces Prompto to look away from him. “I can’t do much for him right now.”

“Don’t say that.” He shakes his head, then sees Ignis turn away from him. As he looks down at him, he sees there are tears rolling down his face. “Iggy…..” Prompto places his hand on Ignis’ hand, and feels him grip tight. “Are you crying…?” 

His own eyes becoming watery, as he sees more tears fall from Ignis’ eyes. “I was careless. Now look at the mess we’re in.” Ignis whispers.

“Noctis will wake up soon.” Going against his better judgement, he moves himself to be laying next to Ignis, wanting the other man to know he’s here. “Gladio and I-”

“My  _eyes_ , Prompto!”

He flinches back, but doesn’t let the vehemence in Ignis’ voice stop him from staying close to him.  “You’ll figure it out!” He raises his own voice, even though it feels strange to be talking to someone he has the utmost respect for like this. “You can’t give up!”

They both stay quiet, Prompto afraid that he’s done something he shouldn’t, but can’t take it back now. He’s surprised when he feels Ignis place a hand on his arm, and then becomes even more alert when that hand slides to be on his back. Without a word, he slips his own arm underneath Ignis’, and brings their bodies close together.

Holding each other for an undetermined amount of time, Prompto keeps his eyes closed and listens to Ignis’ heart beating underneath his ear.  _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump_. He ignores the dampness he can feel on his hair, his own eyes becoming wet as they hold each one another.

“It’s going to be okay.” Prompto breaks the silence with a soft whisper. “It  _has_  to be, Ignis.”

“I know, Prompto.”

They both fall silent again, but this time, the lingering animosity towards their whole situation seems to dissipate. A soft knock on the door startles him, Prompto feeling guilty as he realizes he forgot to send Gladio a message. The arm that’s around him tightens, as he hears Ignis speak. “Come in, Gladio.”

“How’d you know it was me?” The Prince’s Shield pokes his head into the room. “Prompto, you were supposed to let me know if anything changed.”

He’s about to apologize, when the arm around him pulls him to be closer. “Don’t be upset. He was doing what needed to be done.”

“Fine.” Gladio huffs out. “I’m going to go check on the Prince.”

The door closes, leaving the two of them alone. He looks up, and sees Ignis’ eyes are closed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“We’re all a little tense still.” Ignis gives him a small smile. “I should go check on the Prince.”

Prompto nods, and then gasps when he feels Ignis’ lips connect with his own. “W-What was that for?” He asks, bringing a hand up to his face, as Ignis pulls away from him.

“Thank you.”

There isn’t any need for further explanation. He understands, and accepts it at face value. “I bought a pair of sunglasses for you.” Prompto mentions, as he sits up on the bed.

“Perfect.” Ignis sits on the edge of the bed, and Prompto moves to be behind him. “Will you help me to the Prince’s room?”

“Of course.” He nods, and moves off the bed. “We’re going to be okay, right, Iggy?”

“Yes,  Prompto. We will.”

It’s said with confidence that hadn’t been there before. Prompto knows it’s going to take time for all of them to heal. But if they stick together, then he knows that everything will be okay. One step at a time. The Prince will wake up soon, and when he does, they will have to be ready for their next move.


	3. Version 3: Tooth-Rotting Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm not crying."

* * *

“Hey, Iggy!” Ignis slows down his chocobo to a trot, so that the person that’s called out to him can keep pace with him. “Can I help you with dinner tonight?”

He’s surprised by the offer from Prompto, who has never once offered to help him cook before. Sure, he’s offered to help clean up afterwards, but not once has he made this suggestion before. “Really?” Ignis’ eyebrow raises up. “What’s the catch?”

“What? There’s no catch!” The blond shakes his head back and forth. “I figured it’s time I offered my culinary services to you!”

That remark makes him laugh, surprised by how easy it is to find amusement through conversation with Prompto. “What exactly  _are_  your culinary services, may I ask?”

“I’ve been living alone for quite some time.” The chocobos they’re riding chirp at each other, clearly displeased that they’re not going as fast as their other two feathered friends. “I know how to make more than Cup Noodles, okay?”

From a far off distance, Gladio’s voice travels back towards them.“THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH CUP NOODLES!”

“Thank you for the clarification.” Ignis gives his chocobo a little kick, and she takes off down the road at a faster trot. “Yes, I could use a little help tonight. I was thinking of making a stew. Would you be up to helping me cut some of the produce?”

“Sure!” Prompto’s face lights up with his suggestion. “I can cut! I’m your cutting man!”

Ignis is about to ask what on Eos he means, but doesn’t get the chance as Prompto takes off at top speed on his chocobo, the bird letting out a loud ‘WARK’ at the chance to run at full speed. Chuckling, he keeps his pace, and makes it to their haven last, happy to see the tent is as it was before they left earlier in the morning. They had decided to spend one more night at this haven, as the hunts in the area are too good to pass up, the four needing a little bit more gil to cover their expenses.

“We’re going to go fish.” Noctis holds his rod against his shoulder, clearly excited about the fishing spot nearby their haven. “When will dinner be ready?”

“In about an hour, give or take a little.” Ignis takes off his gloves, and begins to sort through their items. “If you’re back in an hour and a half, that will be fine.”

“Got it. Thanks, Specs. Come on, Gladio.” The Prince grabs onto his Shield’s hand, and pulls him away from the haven.

Setting the items out on the cutting board, he sees Prompto walking over to him out of the corner of his eye. “Ready for me, Iggy?”

“I think so.” He nods, and points to the vegetables all lined up. “Would you mind giving those items a good chop? They don’t have to be perfect - they can be a rough chop.”

“You got it!”

He gets to work braising the garula meat, happy that their personal hunt had been fruitful earlier in the day. Not that there’s anything wrong with day old meat, but he feels it tastes much better the fresher it is. After its cooked thoroughly, he pulls it out to rest, then picks up his knife to start cubing it up when he hears Prompto sniffle.

Thinking nothing of it, he brings his knife to the meat, then stops when he hears another sniffle. Turning to look over at Prompto, he sees his head down, and then another sniffle happens. “Are you crying?” He asks, wondering if something is wrong with the blond. “Did you cut yourself?”  

“N-No!” Prompto sniffles again, and drags the back of his forearm underneath his nose. “It’s these damn onions!” Using the tip of his knife, he points to the large white vegetables that are cut haphazardly. “I  _hate_  onions!”

Ignis laughs, and goes over to where he’s standing, and takes the knife from him. “It’s alright. No one really likes cutting them.”

“I bet you do.”

Shaking his head, he gives them a quick chop, then throws them into the pot. “I do not. They make my eyes water too.”

“How come I don’t hear you sniffling, then?”

“It’s a secret.” He winks, then goes back to his station to finish cutting the meat. “Can you handle cutting the rest without the waterworks, Prompto?”

“Oh, hah hah!” Prompto stands close to him, and bumps his hip with his own. “You’re so mean to me.”

His hand pauses cutting, before he moves his hip back to repeat the action to Prompto’s own body. “And you are distracting me. Kindly keep to your side, and this will go faster.”

“So bossy. Sheesh.”

The comment brings a smile to his face, but he ducks his chin down before Prompto can see it. He finishes cutting the meat, then adds it to the pot, and sees Prompto finishing up with his own vegetables. Standing beside him, he helps him put the ingredients into the pot, then pours a little red wine to mix with the stock before putting a lid on top.

“How long until it’s ready?” Prompto asks, as he starts to clean their utensils with some water and soap.

Ignis looks at his watch. “In about an hour. I think Noctis is fishing, if you wish to join him?”

“No, I’m good.” The blond goes over to one of the chairs by the campfire and sits down. “Are you going to join him?”

He shakes his head. “No, as fond as I am of standing around and watching him  _not_  get a fish, I’m good here.”

“Glad I’m not the only one.” They both look at each other, and laugh.

Once dinner is finished cooking, he leaves it on the burner to keep it warm, as the others aren’t back yet. Turning towards the campfire, he sees Prompto pointing his camera at him. Rather than scold him for having his picture taken unexpectedly, he flashes a smile and hears the picture being taken.

“You should smile more often.” Prompto remarks. “You have a really beautiful smile, Iggy.”

Blushing, he turns back to the burner. “Thank you, Prompto. You have a nice smile yourself.”

“You mean it?”  

“I do.”

The Prince returns with Gladio, and the four sit down to share their meal together. Once their bellies are full, both Noctis and Gladio retire to the tent to get some sleep. Apparently fishing took a lot out of them. He starts to pick up the empty plates, when he sees Prompto doing the same.

“Let me help you clean up?” Prompto offers, Ignis nodding his head at the suggestion.

It takes less time than normal to clean up, and then the two of them are sitting near one another at the campfire, both resting against their chocobos. “Thank you for your help this evening.” Ignis sips his freshly made coffee. “I really appreciated it.”

“I don’t mind helping you more, if you want.” Prompto says, scratching his chocobo’s jaw as she warbles softly. “I should have offered my help a long time ago.”

“Nonsense.” Ignis looks over, and sees Prompto coming to sit next to him. He scoots over, giving the blond a little more room.

“You mean it?”

It seems that the blond is in serious need of affirmation, as it’s the second time he’s being asked the same question. Ignis reaches over, and takes a hold of Prompto’s hand. “I mean it. You don’t have to keep asking.”

“Are you sure, Iggy?”

Leaning over, he brings his lips to Prompto’s cheek, and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Yes. Now, would you please relax? Because you’re making me incredibly nervous. And that’s saying a lot, because I am not a person that normally gets nervous.”

“H-How do you think I feel?!” Prompto squawks. Their two chocobos reply with a soft ‘kweh’, as  if Prompto is now speaking their language.

He laughs, then brings his lips to Prompto’s, and gives him a proper kiss. “There. Will that help you relax?”

“Nope.” The blond’s face is a bright crimson. “Geez, Iggy. You really know how to make a guy swoon.”

It takes a few minutes, but then Prompto’s sitting closer to him, close enough that he can rest his head on shoulder. The weight feels nice, and Ignis brings his arm to be around his waist. “I’m happy to make you swoon, as you know how to make me laugh. Not a lot of people can say that, Prompto.”

“Then I guess we’re meant to be.”

“I might be inclined to agree with you.” He turns his head, and sees Prompto looking up at him. This time, their lips meet halfway, as they share another kiss with one another. Afterwards, Prompto returns his head to his shoulder, Ignis’ hand sliding a little lower to rest comfortably on his hip.

Sitting by the fire, they remain quiet as they sit side by side. Ignis is happy that Prompto had offered to help him cook tonight, otherwise he may have not realized just how much he cares for the blond. He tilts his head to the side, and rests his cheek on top of Prompto’s head. It’s the perfect end to a long, draining day.

 


End file.
